


Flight Of The Fatalis

by Mahoustar



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Any and all Monsters mentioned are bound to Vocaloid characters, But they're still reffered to with their Monster names, Fatalis is the Monster King, How did I forget kyo when i posted this XD, Human Experimentation, Swearing, Warnings in the author's notes will apply when they are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: Piko is a janitor at a laboratory in Crypton City. He just cleans the place so the scientists can do their jobs. One day, he's tasked to go to the biological sector to clean it, as its previous janitor did an incompetent job.While mopping the floors, the white haired boy makes the mistake of tapping the glass of one of the subjects. It sets off a chain reaction of Crypton teaming up with brave souls to right the wrongs that its own rogues committed.
Kudos: 1





	Flight Of The Fatalis

Piko sighed, putting the mop back into its soapy bucket before continuing to clean the floors. The.. gunk that was encrusted on the floor had only just begun to come off of the steel, and Piko was eternally greatful that Kyo had given him special boots to clean this place.

Part of the gunk had a distinct steely smell, but he ignored it. Once he was done cleaning the floors of the sector, he'd be free to go with a great sum of money. It'd be enough for him to begin performing!

He noticed that some of the capsules that lined the walls had lights inside, illuminating figures that resembled humans. Or... at least he thought they were humans, but they could of easily been Vocaloids too. They were seemingly chained up with collars, and they were wearing full-face oxygen helmets.

Piko decided to see if they were awake (or even alive, given the one he was looking at wasn't moving), and he tapped the handle of the mop onto the glass. He noticed the person's hand twitch, before ghosting up to the glass.

Moments later, it was completely shattered. Piko stumbled back, and he tried to make some distance between the person and him. The person tore off the helmet and collar, and growled. The person— who turned out to be a man— had pale blue hair and glowing yellow eyes. Strangely enough, the white tips to the man's hair brought imagery of fierce yet elegant winter dragons, commanding blizzards at the beast's whim.

Yet now wasn't really time to be thinking about that, as he was getting quite close. On top of that, the temperature in the sector seemingly began to drop until it was near subzero.

"DEATH TO THE DERANGED.." The man growled again, as he somehow coated his body in razor-sharp ice. "DEATH TO NATURE'S VIOLATORS.." An alarm went off, and people began entering the sector as the sound of shattering glass became a dissonant chorus. All of the people— no, subjects, Piko realized with horror— began chanting strange threats to humans they referred to as 'nature's deranged and violators'.

Among the subjects that broke free, there were a set of twins who had crackling golden and battery-blue hair. They were also chanting, but Piko strangely recognized their voices.

(Rin? Len? W-what happened to them?)

The doors were beaten off of their hinges, and a squad came in who Piko recognized were the security guards. "What the hell...!?" It seemed like even they had no idea that something like this was happening. One of the subjects then stepped out of the shadows, and for some bizarre reason all of the other freed subjects knelt down as if he was a king. Said subject's own glowing yellow eyes, and the strange two-tone black and white hair they had (with a running streak of crimson) brought to the forefront of the mind a ruinous and merciless dragon.

" **This is a warning, humans. You may not known what has occurred within these damnable walls, but all of us were violated by your kin. We seek to impose judgement unto the world for these nefarious crimes.** "

"W-well, who are you anyway..?" Piko found himself asking, in spite of his shaking voice.

" **The bringer of ruin. The black dragon. The fell arbiter. I am Fatalis, judge to mankind. Humanity's judgement shall be seen to in a year. Expect there not to be many who live.** "

Fatalis then launched three fire balls at the ground, and they erupted into spires of hellfire. When the flames died down.. all of the subjects were gone.

That moment, right then, was when Piko realized he'd made a grave mistake.


End file.
